Animalia
by NynyVII
Summary: "Il paraîtrait que l'homme ne descend pas que du singe...". A l'adolescence, le corps change, mais ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait à ce point ! Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijûrô n'était pas homme à être surprit. Il aimait tout savoir, tout connaître, et ce avant tout le monde, dans l'idéal. Il n'aimait pas les surprises, détestait être prit de court et haïssait par-dessus tout perdre le contrôle, que ce soit de son environnement, des gens autour de lui, mais surtout de lui-même. Alors autant dire qu'actuellement, il n'en menait pas large.

Il posa ses mains sur le bord du lavabo et approcha lentement son visage du miroir de la salle de bain. Au départ, il avait cru avoir affaire à une illusion d'optique dû au fait qu'il venait tout juste de quitter le cocon confortable de son lit et n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Mais pourtant, alors même qu'il était à présent parfaitement conscient, la vision était toujours là. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour examiner plus en détail ces deux excroissances qui lui posaient problème.

Etrangement situées sur son crâne, en partie cachée par ses cheveux rouges, se dressaient ce qui ressemblait, visuellement tout du moins, à deux oreilles d'aspect arrondie, recouvertes d'un pelage roux-doré, elles paraissaient s'agiter légèrement au gré de ses humeurs. Légèrement baissées quand il avait été perplexe, elles se redressaient lentement à mesure que la curiosité prenait le pas sur le reste. C'était… surprenant.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à un autre chamboulement physique : la queue qui allait de pair avec les oreilles duveteuses. Assez longue, elle avait des poils un peu plus longs et touffus au bout, faisant comme un espèce de pompon. Si elle n'avait pas été rattachée au bas de son dos, on aurait pu dire qu'elle appartenait à un lion, très probablement. Etonnant, encore une fois.

Il revint encore une fois à son visage, pour s'examiner dans le détail. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, il remarqua que ses dents, et pas seulement ses canines mais aussi toutes celles derrière, avaient l'air bien plus acérées et pointues. Au niveau de ses yeux, plus ils captaient de lumière, plus ses pupilles se fendaient comme celle des chats. Ses ongles, eux, avaient plus prit l'aspect de griffes qu'autre chose.

Décidé à vérifier tout son corps, tant qu'il y était, il retira le yukata qu'il avait porté pour la nuit. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucun autre changement visuel. En revanche, il sentait que ses muscles réagissaient un peu plus vivement, ses mouvements étaient plus souple… mais en même temps il se sentait aussi plus fort, plus alerte, ses sens, que ce soit la vue, l'ouïe, le toucher ou l'odorat, lui donnaient beaucoup plus d'informations. Stupéfiant.

Il souhaitait ardemment tester ses nouvelles capacités, cependant il lui paraissait bien plus urgent de trouver la raison pour laquelle son corps avait subit un tel changement. Il se doutait qu'étaler son état à la vue de tous ne pourrait lui faire que du tort, il devrait donc rester discret dans ses recherches. Pas question de courir à l'hôpital, ou une autre bêtise de ce genre. Il se sentait d'ailleurs plus évolué que diminué actuellement. Sans les oreilles, la queue et les autres petits détails, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu à se plaindre. Mais il fallait un mal pour un bien, de toute évidence.

Mais avant de se lancer dans la chasse aux informations, il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire : cacher ses nouveaux attributs animaliers. Autant il n'aurait aucun problème pour la queue, autant camoufler ses oreilles risquait d'être un peu plus délicat. Qu'il mette un bonnet, heureusement qu'ils étaient encore en Janvier, ou une capuche, il risquait de ne pas passer inaperçu, vu son image habituelle. Il allait encore une fois se faire remarquer, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons cette fois-ci. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, se faire porter pâle était tout bonnement hors de question.

Il prit donc une douche rapide, s'emmitoufla ensuite dans un peignoir, et ressortit de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sur un cintre l'attendait sagement son uniforme de lycée parfaitement rangé. A l'image du reste de la pièce d'ailleurs, où tout était posé comme il se devait, à la bonne place. Ça en était presque trop soigneux, et donnait à la pièce une ambiance étrange de catalogue pour un magasin de meubles de luxe. Mais peu lui importait sa décoration à cet instant.

Il prit ses vêtements pour les mettre, enroula soigneusement sa queue autour de sa taille pour la camoufler un maximum, avant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il lui restait le plus délicat. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement les chapeaux, mais il en avait tout de même quelques uns parce que ça pouvait toujours donner un air plus classe et distingué en certaines occasions, mais il n'aimait pas se couvrir la tête au quotidien. Tant pis, il fallait savoir sacrifier un peu de son petit confort parfois.

Il ouvrit le tiroir assez profond où reposaient ses couvre-chefs et les observa méticuleusement. Il ne faudrait pas que l'héritier Akashi se rende ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Comme dit plus tôt, les bonnets et les capuches feraient de bonnes options mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus élégant. Et il ne voulait pas entendre parler de casquettes. Il préféra donc jeter son dévolu sur un panama de couleur grise pour s'accorder à son uniforme. Cela devrait faire l'affaire le temps qu'il trouve comme faire disparaître les excroissances sur sa tête. Ou plutôt de leur faire reprendre leur forme d'oreilles humaines.

Il posa donc son camouflage improvisé sur sa tête, faisant attention à ce que rien n'en dépasse, mit son manteau, son écharpe, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le grand miroir de l'entrée pour vérifier son allure générale. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait partit de la mafia italienne, ne lui manquait plus qu'un cigare. Pas génial donc.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir accoutré de la sorte, et se retient de laisser échapper un petit soupir désabusé. Il allait, même si cela le tuait de l'avouer, devoir demander de l'aide. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne en qui il avait toute confiance pour ça…

* * *

Hellow !

Encore une nouvelle fic, et oui, et pas avec un thème très original en plus (et fortement inspiré de Sex/Love Pistols)... je vas encore me faire fouetter moi è-é XD J'espère au moins que vous serez un peu surprit par les animaux que je vais utiliser dans cette histoire ^^

D'ailleurs pourquoi pas faire un petit jeu ? Je ne vais pas dévoiler les animaux des personnages tous en même temps, ça se fera au fur et à mesure de la fic, alors n'hésitez pas à essayer de deviner qui est un animal, et quel est son animal ! :D (Non, ce ne sera pas que la GM, il y aura au total, pour l'instant en tout cas, 16 personnages qui seront dans ce cas)

En espérant que ce prologue vous a plu et vous aura donné envie de suivre la fic, pas de panique pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Akashi, il ne sera pas le personnage central, j'avais juste envie de commencer avec lui~

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

Il observait le paysage urbain défilant par la fenêtre de la voiture de luxe conduit par un chauffeur en uniforme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché. Les vitres teintées lui gâchaient légèrement la vue, mais ça l'indifférait pour le moment. C'était la première fois depuis… sans doute depuis la disparition de sa mère qu'il manquait un jour de cours, et ça ne manquerait pas de faire jaser au lycée. Il venait à peine d'entrer en deuxième année, mais il était déjà connu et reconnu, et son statut de Président du Conseil des Elèves n'arrangerait rien. Mais il avait une bonne raison de faire l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui.

Le véhicule s'arrêta pile devant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment tout de verre et d'acier, impressionnant tant par sa longueur que sa largeur, et par le logo fièrement exhibé sur la devanture, et permettant à tout un chacun de reconnaître facilement la maison-mère de cette firme internationale. Mais encore une fois il n'en avait cure, le connaissant déjà par cœur, et il sortit de la voiture sans même lever le nez, allant directement vers l'entrée aux portes automatiques où deux gardiens redressèrent légèrement les épaules à son passage, comme n'importe qui voulant se faire bien voir du fils du patron le ferait.

Il passa à côté du comptoir d'accueil en bois massif, ses pas claquant légèrement sur le marbre lisse et si propre qu'on aurait pu manger à même le sol. Un débordement de richesses, que beaucoup enviaient et jalousaient, suintait partout où on posait le regard, et pourtant c'était fait avec un tel sens du chic et de la classe que personne n'aurait pu trouver à redire sur cet endroit sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Encore un fois le jeune visiteur préféra se diriger simplement vers les ascenseurs sans s'arrêter pour ne serait-ce que jeter un œil à la salle d'attente où étaient disposés d'élégants fauteuils en cuir, ni au mur du fond décoré d'une véritable cascade d'eau clair tombant presque sans bruit dans un bassin prévu à cet effet.

Il entra dans le box de métal d'une superficie on ne peut plus honorable, et n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour que l'homme chargé de mener les passagers à bon port, mais aussi de veiller à la sécurité dans cet espace réduit, sorte une petite clef permettant de débloquer l'accès à l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent à destination, et il sortit de l'ascenseur pour passer à nouveau devant un comptoir, celui de la secrétaire en charge uniquement de l'emploi du temps de la personne à cet étage, et qui s'empressa d'annoncer son arrivée dans le bureau dont les double-portes étaient à présent devant lui.

Il prit la peine de donner tout de même deux légers coups contre les battants de bois laqués, avant de tourner la poignée pour entrer dans la pièce illuminée par la baie vitrée occupant presque la totalité des murs, à l'exception de ceux qui la séparaient du couloir par lequel le jeune homme était arrivé. Un endroit qui imposait un certain respect de part la sa décoration sobre mais chic, tout comme l'homme assit derrière le grand bureau au centre. Malgré tout il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir s'installer sur une des deux fauteuils idéalement situé devant le meuble, posant au passage son sac au sol. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être assister aux cours de l'après-midi après tout.

Akashi Masaomi, son père donc, darda son regard naturellement sévère sur lui. Evidemment il ne devait pas être ravi de le voir ici devant lui, plutôt qu'assit sur sa chaise à Rakuzan, mais en même temps il devait se douter que seul un évènement grave devait amener sa progéniture ici.

\- Seijûrô.

\- Père.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours à cette heure ?

Bien qu'ayant tout l'air d'une question, ça sonnait plutôt comme un ordre d'y retourner, mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas impressionner, comme toujours. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'il était très capable de tenir tête à son géniteur quand il se savait être dans son bon droit, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Un problème d'ordre physiologique m'empêche d'y assister.

Il vit les sourcils de Masaomi se froncer légèrement, signe d'une certaine perplexité, qui se muerait probablement en agacement si il n'étoffait pas un peu ses explications.

\- Une démonstration sera plus parlante. Décida-t-il en retirant le chapeau qu'il portait depuis qu'il était sortit de la maison, et qui cachait habilement ce qui lui servait de nouvelles oreilles.

Evidemment il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père ait un sursaut de stupeur, pousse un cri ou prenne un air profondément choqué, mais il jugeait tout de même que simplement soupirer en se pinçant l'arrête du nez n'était pas forcément la réaction la plus appropriée au vu de sa situation actuelle. De son humble, ou presque, avis en tout cas. Peut-être que le patron d'entreprise pensait que c'était une nouvelle lubie de son fils, comme l'était à ses yeux sa passion pour le basket. Il ne devait pas le laisser penser ça, mais il fût devancé avant d'avoir pu prendre la parole.

\- La possibilité que ça arrive était infime, mais j'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Dit simplement son père en s'adossant presque confortablement contre son fauteuil en cuir.

Le plus jeune était un peu perdu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Même si ça lui semblait incompréhensible sur l'instant, il aurait sans doute le fin mot de cette histoire, puisque son père paraissait au courant de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Peut-être même était-il lui aussi touché ? Ou l'avait-il été dans sa jeunesse ? La réponse à ses questions lui vint rapidement.

\- Sache tout d'abord que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu tiens de moi. Par conséquent, même si je peux te dire tout ce que je sais sur ton état, je ne pourrais pas te venir en aide plus que cela.

\- Maman ?

Un hochement de tête répondit à sa question implicite. Malheureusement les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère restaient assez flous dans son esprit, mais il était tout de même sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec des oreilles de lion. Il préféra éviter de se perdre dans ses pensées à son sujet maintenant et se concentra à nouveau sur son père, qui avait ce regard un peu lointain qu'il arborait toujours quand ils parlaient de la jeune femme, bien que ce ne soit pas si souvent. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été très proches, et ils s'étaient d'autant plus éloignés depuis le décès de la seule femme de leur vie. Dans un sens, le fils était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents et leurs relations.

\- J'ai appris qu'elle avait cette « particularité » peu après nos fiançailles. Passé le choc de la découverte, elle m'a expliqué que les ancêtres de certains Hommes avaient une ascendance différente de ceux étant de la famille éloignées des singes. Ils étaient cousins avec d'autres espèces. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, sans preuves tangibles, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais comme toi elle pouvait faire apparaître sur elle des caractéristiques animales.

En effet c'était plutôt difficile à croire, et ça ébranlerait probablement la communauté scientifique si ça se savait. Il n'était un pas un expert de la théorie de l'évolution, mais c'était tout de même étonnant que l'Homme puisse être de la même famille qu'un autre animal que le singe, tout en gardant ses caractéristiques propres. Cependant, il lui avait bien poussé des oreilles et une queue de lion, entre autre, et si il avait le choix entre cette idée scientifique plus qu'étrange, ou se dire que c'était arrivé par magie ou par une farce des dieux, il préférait encore s'accrocher à la première solution. Toute aussi farfelue mais plus terre à terre tout de même.

\- J'ai été plongé dans le doute un moment, mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. Puis elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Continua Masaomi, qui ne voulait de toute évidence pas trop s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ces gènes pouvaient rester latents, comme cela arrivait le plus souvent, et que tu aurais une apparence tout à fait normale. De toute évidence, ce n'est plus le cas.

Effectivement, il ne savait pas si ses gènes avaient été « réveillés », ou si il fallait juste attendre qu'il ait atteint l'âge adulte, mais le fait était qu'il avait bien hérité des particularités de Shiori. La deuxième option ne l'arrangeait tout de même pas des masses, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait à présent fini sa croissance, et il n'aurait pas été contre quelques centimètres supplémentaires, même si on ne lui ferait jamais avouer. Côtoyer des basketteurs ne flattait pas vraiment son égo, même si il les dominait sur beaucoup d'autres points.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre de son héritage maternel, mais un autre problème allait se poser à lui à présent. Comment revenir à son physique normal ? De toute évidence, sa mère en était capable, mais elle n'était malheureusement plus là pour lui apprendre à le faire. Allait-il devoir explorer ses nouvelles capacités seul, jusqu'à réussir à les contrôle ? Probablement. Son père l'avait mit en garde dès le début de la conversation après tout, il ne pourrait pas l'aider outre mesure. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une solution seul, et le plus rapidement possible, afin de retourner à son quotidien, et surtout ses cours dans lesquels il prenait du retard à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il releva légèrement les yeux vers son père, attendant de voir si il allait continuer, mais le trouva seulement le regard fixé sur lui, ou plutôt sur le haut de sa tête. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses oreilles continuaient à retranscrire chacune de ses humeurs, et si elles avaient été dressées tout le long des explications, elles s'étaient à présent plutôt aplatit vers l'arrière, accompagnant ses réflexions pas forcément engageante sur son avenir proche plutôt incertain à l'heure actuelle. Ça devait effectivement être un drôle de spectacle pour que ça accapare l'attention de son géniteur comme ça.

\- Bien, je t'autorise à rentrer à la maison pour aujourd'hui, Seijûrô. Finit par dire Masaomi en se reprenant de lui-même. Essaie de trouver comment faire disparaître ces… attributs félins.

Le plus jeune comprenait son hésitation, c'était assez délicat à nommer.

\- Ce sera fait le plus rapidement possible. Répondit-il en se levant, tout en remettant son panama sur sa tête. Passez une bonne journée, Père.

Il reprit son sac avant de sortir du bureau, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il avait du pain sur la planche. Et puis qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même trouver un moyen d'utiliser ses fameux gènes pour qu'ils lui servent de manière positive.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Kyôto, dans la « nouvelle » capitale japonaise, Tôkyô, se trouvaient deux adolescents, l'un accoudé à une barrière de sécurité devant un enclos, dans le célèbre zoo d'Ueno, l'autre légèrement en retrait, et qui l'observait de façon plutôt insistante. Ça avait d'ailleurs l'air de prodigieusement agacer celui qui se sentait comme un sujet d'étude, mais il préférait ne rien dire, et observer les animaux qu'ils étaient exprès venu voir.

Et ces animaux n'étaient pas, comme on pouvait le penser quand on parlait de ce zoo, les fameux pandas Ri Ri et Shin Shin. Non, ceux qu'ils étaient venus voir, c'était des félins. Des tigres, pour être plus précis. Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans l'enclos, et il tournait en rond en tentant vraisemblablement de trouver une position confortable pour faire une bonne sieste au soleil, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour les visiteurs. Ça faisait déjà presque vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là, des dizaines de personnes étaient passées à côté d'eux, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre en photo l'animal, mais les deux camarades, eux, ne bougeaient pas.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, Kagami-kun. Déclara soudain celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait.

\- Tu devrais la fermer, Kuroko. Répondit son comparse, non sans une mauvaise humeur évidente. C'était une idée stupide de venir ici.

\- Tu en avais une autre ? Demanda le passeur d'un air faussement innocent.

Bien sûr que cette idée n'allait rien donner, mais c'était tellement drôle de taquiner son ami qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la formuler. Et si ils étaient vraiment là à présent, c'était bien parce qu'ils avaient usés toutes les autres options. Et que l'ace de Seirin commençait à être totalement désespéré, ce qui alimentait encore plus l'amusement du petit bleu, même si il compatissait aussi beaucoup, au fond. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans sa situation, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il essayait de l'aider, tant bien que mal.

En effet, la veille l'adolescent aux cheveux ne s'était pas présenté en cours, et donc pas non plus à l'entraînement, ce qui avait plus que déplu à leur entraîneuse, qui avait donc chargé Kuroko de ramener sa lumière par la peau des fesses le lendemain si il le fallait. Ce que le joueur fantôme avait voulu s'empresser de faire, redoutant comme tout le monde la colère de la jeune femme. Mais en arrivant chez son coéquipier le matin même, il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus farouche de le laisser entrer dans l'appartement, et encore moins à ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait enfin réussit à le convaincre d'ouvrir sa porte, après près d'une heure où il avait poireauté dans le couloir.

Certains l'avaient surnommé le « tigre », probablement à cause de son prénom et de sa férocité sur le terrain, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce surnom lui irait un jour si bien. Il était devenu l'incarnation d'un tigre, de part des oreilles et une queue roux et noir, mais aussi des dents acérées, des mains presque griffues, des pupilles fendues comme celles de n'importe quel félin et de sens beaucoup plus développés que la normale. Si Kuroko avait été choqué ? Oui, il en avait même écarquillé les yeux, c'était dire. Mais Taiga restait son ami malgré tout, et il lui avait promis de l'aider, ou du moins de faire tout son possible dans ce sens.

Malheureusement, après avoir rapidement évincé l'idée d'aller voir un médecin, le rouge ne voulait pas finir en rat de laboratoire comme dans les films de science-fiction, et fait des fouilles approfondit sur internet toute la journée, zappant totalement les cours, ils n'avaient pas eu de meilleure idée que de tenter de trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme le joueur prodigue. Et c'était à ce moment que le petit bleu, voulant détendre l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante, avait proposé d'aller au zoo pour voir le tigre qui y vivait. Comme ils s'en doutaient, ça ne donnait rien du tout, celui-ci étant un animal tout à fait normal.

Maintenant, non seulement ils étaient sûrs que Riko allait les appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour les sermonner et leur promettre mille et une torture, mais en plus ils ne savaient absolument plus comment essayer d'arranger l'état de Kagami. C'était sans doute une situation proche de l'expression « être au fond du trou ».

N'obtenant pas de réponse de son camarade, Tetsuya se décida à s'approcher pour poser sa main sur son bras. La capuche lui cachait en partit le visage de son coéquipier, mais il sentait bien que ce qui lui arrivait commençait vraiment à lui peser, et il le comprenait.

\- Rentrons, on va trouver autre chose. Assura-t-il pour tenter de le dérider.

Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état, et ses méninges tournaient à plein régime pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé, et qui ne mettrait pas le nouvel « hybride » en danger.

Un soupire et un hochement de tête plus tard, ils avaient refait le chemin inverse et se trouvaient assit dans le train les ramenant chez Kagami. Ils allaient devoir recommencer à faire des recherches, malheureusement ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur internet ne les avait pas vraiment aidé. C'était en grande partie des mythes et légendes, des histoires à dormir debout écrit par des gens qui se prenaient vraiment pour des animaux, des livres ou des films traitant du sujet, mais jamais rien de concret. Pas d'étude scientifique, pas de reportage, de témoignage, pas d'article histoire ou n'importe quoi qui serait en rapport avec la réalité.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un dans son entourage qui connaissait tout sur tout, et qui pourrait les aiguiller intelligemment sur une piste sans en faire toute une histoire, et enfin faire disparaitre cet air morose du visage de son meilleur ami…

* * *

Akashi s'était confortablement assit sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et avait approché un miroir de plein pied juste devant lui. Il sentait que ses tentatives pour faire disparaître son aspect un peu trop animal à son goût allaient prendre du temps, alors autant se mettre à l'aise. A côté de lui se trouvait une tasse de thé fumant, il avait prit une bonne douche pour se détendre, et avait mit des vêtements d'intérieur agréable à porter. Surtout qu'avec cette queue qui s'agitait tranquillement derrière lui, ça devenait compliqué de mettre des pantalons un peu serrés, comme celui de son uniforme qu'il avait porté toute la matinée. On ne l'y reprendrait plus tant qu'il aurait cette extension au bas de son dos.

Il prit sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée, avant de la reposer sur la table de nuit, puis fit face au miroir, fixant ses oreilles rondes et duveteuses. Si elles avaient réussit à apparaître en une nuit, elles devraient aussi pour disparaître de la même façon, c'était logique. Tout était seulement une question de volonté. Il était Akashi Seijûrô, si il n'était même plus capable d'avoir un contrôle parfait de son propre corps, c'était que le monde s'était mit à tourner à l'envers.

Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il se focalisait sur son envie de voir ces deux excroissances pelucheuses redevenir des oreilles parfaitement humaines. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment du miroir, toutes ses pensées tournées vers ce seul objectif. Il sentait que quelque chose commençait à se passer, au fond de lui. Comme un instinct qui se rétractait au fin fond de son esprit, lentement, avec difficulté, mais qui finissait tout de même par reculer petit à petit. Il allait y arriver.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable, hurlant dans ses oreilles à cause de son ouïe plus développée, le fit brusquement sursauter et… feuler. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le son étonnant qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait pu crier, couiner, même si ça aurait été embarrassant, et même grogner, mais non, il avait feulé comme un gros chat en colère. De mieux en mieux…

Assez mécontent, et sa concentration à présent brisée alors qu'il avait été sur point d'atteindre son objectif, il prit son téléphone et décrocha, en le mettant sur haut-parleur puisque le poser contre son oreille était tout bonnement hors de question.

\- Tetsuya, c'est rare que tu m'appelles. Dit-il après avoir prit soin de regarder le nom de celui qui avait osé le déranger dans un moment aussi primordial.

Autant dire que sa colère c'était calmée toute seule, même si un certain agacement restait tout de même.

\- Bonsoir, Akashi-kun. Répondit son interlocuteur de sa voix sans âme.

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son visage inexpressif contre lequel devait reposer son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il, pressé de retenter son expérience avortée.

Il entendu comme un son étouffé venant de l'autre côté du combiné, comme quelqu'un qu'on fait taire en mettant quelque chose contre sa bouche. Et vu les « hmm hmm » énervés qui firent écho à ce son, c'était vraisemblablement ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Kagami-kun a un problème. Assura le passeur.

Apparemment c'était le petit bleu la source du problème, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan se garda bien de le dire, il n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à leurs affaires qui lui semblaient pour le moins étrange à l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour Kagami Taiga, dans ce cas ? Se corrigea-t-il.

D'autres râles, et ce qui lui paru être un grognement, retentirent.

\- Il ne veut pas que je te le dise.

\- Mais tu comptes le faire. Devina Seijûrô, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils avaient l'air de se battre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- En effet, je sais que tu ne l'ébruiteras pas.

La situation se calma apparemment du côté du duo, et Kuroko pu reprendre.

\- Ça va te paraître étrange, mais Kagami-kun s'est à moitié transformé en tigre, et on ne trouve pas de solution pour l'aider. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour arranger ça ?

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi son ancien coéquipier avait eu l'idée de l'appeler lui pour un tel problème, et il était certain que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de sa part, mais il s'avérait que c'était parfaitement de circonstance, bien heureusement pour le nouveau tigre. C'était tout de même surprenant que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait se retrouve à avoir le même problème que lui, et en même temps. Cet état se déclenchait donc probablement vraiment à l'adolescence, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si rare que ça, ou alors c'était vraiment une étonnante coïncidence. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul, il était curieux de voir ce que ça pouvait bien donner sur d'autres, surtout d'une espèce différente de la sienne.

\- Je sais ce qu'il a. Répondit-il. Je viendrais à Tôkyô ce week-end pour que l'on puisse en discuter de vive voix, mais tu peux déjà lui dire qu'avec un peu de volonté il peut faire reprendre à son corps son apparence d'origine.

Et on pouvait traiter autant qu'on voulait le joueur vedette de Seirin d'idiot, au moins il était certain qu'il ne manquait pas de volonté.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, avant que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu ne réponde.

\- Tu es étonnant, Akashi-kun. Merci, nous t'attendons ce week-end alors.

\- Bien. Bon courage avec ton tigre, Tetsuya. Sourit-il, un peu amusé en les imaginant tous les deux perdus devant la transformation de Kagami, et se retrouver avec une aide presque providentiel en sa personne.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, il devait encore s'occuper de lui-même maintenant, il avait assez perdu de temps.

Posant son portable à côté de sa tasse de thé, en prenant bien soin de le mettre sur silencieux cette fois, il reprit son exercice de concentration. Cette fois il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour retrouver cette état où il pouvait ressentir son instinct être repoussé au fond de lui, et, rien ne venant le troubler, il pu aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il fit ses oreilles s'abaisser et s'effondrer pour retrouver leur place initiale tout en reprenant un aspect humain, sa queue se résorba, ainsi que ses griffes et ses crocs. Ses yeux par contre ne changèrent pas beaucoup, il avait toujours eu ce regard félin, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Maintenant, il savait d'où ça venait.

Satisfait de lui-même, il se leva pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures, et vérifier que plus rien d'anormal ne dépassait. Mais non, il était redevenu exactement comme la veille, et il le sentait aussi au niveau de ses sens, comme si ils avaient régressés. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un moyen de garder juste ses sens surdéveloppés, sans devoir prendre l'apparence d'un étrange hybride d'homme-lion. Mais ça, encore une fois, il ne le découvrirait qu'en expérimentant avec son propre corps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire maintenant, puisqu'il allait devoir préparer son voyage de ce week-end, mais aussi rattraper les cours et son travail de Président du Conseil qu'il avait manqué aujourd'hui. Sans parler de l'entraînement de basket, il était capitaine de l'équipe après tout, son absence n'avait pas du plaire à ses coéquipiers, ni à son entraîneur.

Il aurait une journée chargée demain, mais au fond, il brûlait d'une certaine impatience de voir un être qui lui ressemblait, même si il ne s'agissait que de Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Hellow !

Me voilà enfin avec la suite de cette fic, j'espère qu'il y a encore des gens qui l'attendaient ! XD Et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

On est resté sur Akashi encore une fois, mais on s'éloignera (peut-être) un peu à mesure que les autres personnages arriveront ^^ Et désolée pour la science de comptoir, mais j'avais envie d'éviter le "ta gueule c'est magique", j'espère que ça reste un minimum crédible XD

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires pour le prologue : **Aelix** , **ShiroNeko Nya** , **Moona Neko** , **MadLu-chan** , **Vyersdra** , **PiuPiu** , **Yuki** , **Zi** , **Cha** , **laura** , **Laura-067** , **choucoupette** , **akjmat64** et **MD864** !

Je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait 16 animaux, mais en fait il y en aura 17, alors n'hésitez pas à tenter de deviner encore ceux qui manquent ^^

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	3. Chapter 3

Les félins.

Tantôt solitaires, tantôt sociables, il est des qualités qu'on ne peut leur retirer : leur agilité légendaire, couplée à une grande force musculaire, ils sont de redoutables adversaires pour quiconque les défierait. Grâce à leur place dans le top dix de la chaîne alimentaire leur assure une sérénité certaine à l'état sauvage, ou peut-être à cause de ça, ils peuvent être aussi de gros dormeurs, pouvant pour certains aller jusqu'à vingt heures de sieste journalière. Si on ajoute à cela leur caractère égocentrique, et pourtant si attachant, on pouvait dire que cette description était on ne peut plus applicable à un certain Aomine Daiki.

Et pour cause.

L'ancien ace de Teiko, et maintenant celui de Tôô, s'était découvert un côté félin tout particulier à la moitié de sa scolarité au collège. D'abord effrayé, puis plus qu'enthousiasmé, il ne lui avait fallu que très peu de temps pour se faire à ses nouvelles capacités, qu'il prit tout de suite pour un cadeau du destin récompensant ses efforts constants en tant que jeune sportif. Oui, il n'avait pas réfléchit très loin.

Il avait longuement hésité à l'époque, mais avait finalement décidé de garder le secret sur le pourquoi de ses fulgurants et soudain progrès à l'entraînement. Après tout ça restait un phénomène qui ne s'était jamais vu auparavant, et il savait déjà du haut de ses quatorze ans qu'il aurait des problèmes si ça venait à s'ébruiter. Il préféra laisser les autres mettre ça sur le compte du « génie » général qui avait touché la Génération Miracle.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant que sa nature ne commence sérieusement à lui pourrir la vie. Régime alimentaire déréglé au profit d'une nourriture plus carnivore et des portions plus conséquentes, de même que son sommeil de plus en plus nécessaires, son humeur plus changeante que celle de Satsuki lors de ses mauvais jours et, pire que tout, sa perte d'intérêt pour le sport.

Son instinct de chasseur avait besoin d'être stimulé, il le sentait. Et la facilité avec laquelle ses adversaires se résignaient et abandonnaient lui avait petit à petit fait perdre le goût de faire des efforts pour les vaincre. Ce qui était profondément frustrant, et n'arrangea donc pas son caractère. Il avait fini par lui-même abandonner l'idée de compétition, sans jamais pouvoir lâcher complètement le basket pour autant. Et il y avait une raison à ça, bien enfouie au fond de lui-même, au-delà de ses excuses du genre « le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi. ».

Et cette raison portait le nom de…

\- Kuroko !

Le basané releva la tête, un peu surprit sans pour autant le montrer, sa flegme naturelle gardant ses émotions et potentielles réactions derrière un vague haussement de sourcils.

C'était vendredi, il sortait de son entraînement de basket, ayant, dans sa grande bonté, décidé d'y participer aujourd'hui, histoire de se dépenser un peu avant un long week-end qu'il passerait à faire la sieste. Même si, en réalité, il participait assez souvent aux entraînements depuis sa défaite contre Seirin qui lui avait redonné un objectif, un ennemi à abattre, un adversaire de valeur qui titillait agréablement son instinct animal. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais perdre cette fois-là avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis deux ans.

Ses pas l'avaient par réflexe mené au terrain de basket de rue du coin, pendant que sa tête, elle, faisait une tentative de somnolence pendant qu'il marchait. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le grillage entourant le terrain bétonné, en se disant que ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant que ça d'entendre ce nom bien connu, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que les joueurs de Seirin traînaient souvent dans le coin en fin de journée.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit, Kagami-kun, ne dérange pas les voisins. Fit remarquer un certain petit passeur aux cheveux bleutés, comme si il n'était absolument pas conscient d'être la source de l'exclamation du numéro dix.

Mais le regard sombre d'Aomine n'était étrangement pas attiré, comme c'était pourtant le cas habituellement, par son ancienne ombre, mais plutôt par la nouvelle lumière de celle-ci. Et pourtant les dieux savaient qu'il avait ce type en horreur, hors des matchs. Cette ampoule basse consommation qui lui avait volé son ombre… mais aujourd'hui quelque chose semblait clocher, bien que Bakagami avait pourtant l'air tout à fait normal. Enfin, aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être.

Mais son instinct félin ne le trompait jamais, et en ce moment même il grondait en lui, comme pour le prévenir d'un danger imminent.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà ressenti ça quelques fois auparavant, mais jamais encore avec l'ace de Seirin, parce qu'il était sûr que cette sensation de danger ne provenait pas de Tetsu. C'était quelque chose qui le démangeait, et il avait toujours supposé que ça le prévenait de la présence d'un autre « homme-animal » proche de lui. Même si il n'avait jamais pu vérifier la véracité de sa supposition. Il avait tout de même deviné qu'au moins trois des joueurs de la nouvelle équipe de Kuroko l'étaient, mais il y en avait aussi chez Kaijô, Shûtoku, Rakuzan et Yôsen.

A bien y penser, il y en avait beaucoup dans le domaine du sport, il n'en avait jamais croisé au lycée ou dans la rue, et exclusivement les meilleurs jours, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu leurs capacités supérieures à celles des gens normaux. Sans doute que leur part d'animalité exacerbée les forçait à trouver des moyens de se dépenser et d'assouvir leurs instincts plus primaires, comme lui qui assimilait le jeu à la chasse.

\- Aomine-kun, tu fais peur à Kagami-kun.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où s'était élevée la voix douce mais sans conviction du joueur fantôme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre dormir, si il en venait à être à nouveau surprit par l'approche discrète de son ancien ami, avec qui il s'était récemment réconcilié. Et il fallait aussi qu'il réponde quelque chose.

\- Je sais, Tetsu. Dit-il donc simplement, plus pour flatter son propre égo et montrer qu'il était enfin sortit de sa transe.

Transe pendant laquelle il avait continué de fixer du regard son adversaire de toujours, enfin depuis le début de l'année, ce qui lui valait maintenant un regard de travers de sa part. Forcément, lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié d'être dévisagé comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes sans raison apparente.

Le plus petit ne releva pas son trait d'humour.

\- Tu es venu t'entraîner ? Demanda-t-il plutôt avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix que le basané se plu à capter.

Après tout le joueur fantôme restait difficile à décrypter pour les autres.

Il allait répondre que non, mais une idée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, en rapport avec ce qu'il ressentait en observant l'ace de Seirin, et il contourna Kuroko pour entrer sur le terrain en jetant au passage son sac et sa veste sur un banc, avant d'apostropher l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

\- Un contre un !

Kagami eu l'air un instant perplexe devant la demande soudaine, autant que le passeur derrière eux qui avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, mais un sourire carnassier ne tarda pas à ourler les lèvres du tigre qui répondit en lui lançant le ballon pour débuter le match.

Le son des dribbles et des chaussures tapant sur le béton ne tarda pas à envahir l'espace, accompagné régulièrement par le doux bruissement du filet quand l'un des deux adversaires marquait. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un match tout à fait normal entre eux si l'atmosphère ne s'alourdissait pas de minute en minute, au point que leur unique spectateur commençait à avoir du mal à les regardait, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Aomine, lui, s'éclatait. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait une intensité nouvelle à chaque confrontation directe avec l'ace de Seirin. Ses sens se mettaient en éveil, son corps s'échauffait, suivant la sensation qu'il avait un congénère à sa mesure face lui. Son instinct lui susurrait que cette fois, il n'aurait pas à se brider. Pas besoin de zone, d'équipe, de stratégie, seulement sa force animale qu'il pouvait enfin libérer. Le filet ne bruissait plus, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il pouvait enfin se déchaîner contre le… tigre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de voir qu'une serviette lui atterri en pleine tête dans un claquement, lui cachant la vue et le ramenant à la réalité de façon globalement désagréable.

\- Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, arrêtez !

C'était assez rare que Kuroko lève la voix pour que la tension ambiance se brise d'un coup entre les deux adversaires, et le basané se rendit rapidement compte que sa position n'avait plus rien à voir avec du basket. Il était au sol, le ballon totalement oublié dans un coin du terrain où il avait solitairement roulé, et qu'il se battait visiblement littéralement, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, contre le rouge. Sans compter les oreilles et la queue qui allaient de pair, d'où le fait qu'il avait pu identifier la race aussi féline que la sienne du tigre. Les rayures, tout ça.

\- Merde.

L'ancien ace de Teiko se releva en premier, reprenant visage humain par la même occasion, faisant disparaître ses extensions corporelles d'un noir profond d'une pensée. Il avait des années d'entraînement derrière lui après tout. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'était aux douleurs qu'il avait un peu partout. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, il ne pouvait pas voir sa propre tête, mais celle de Kagami valait le détour, un gros bleu sur le front accompagné d'égratignures et de poussière. Pas de sang, heureusement.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers Kuroko, qui avait vraiment l'air choqué pour une fois, mais plus par le fait de les avoir vus commencer à se battre aussi violemment que par leur semi-métamorphose. Ils avaient de la chance que le passeur les ait stoppé, ça aurait pu très mal finir.

\- Tetsu…

\- Toi aussi t'es… comme ça ?! Le coupa Kagami en se relevant, la serviette que lui avait aussi lancée Kuroko toujours sur la tête pour cacher les deux boules de poils tigrées qui y avaient élu domicile.

Aomine grogna, plus intéressé à la base par les ressentis de son ami que par se lancer dans une explication longue et chiante pour Bakagami. Mais il fit tout de même l'effort de lui répondre.

\- Tu crois pas que t'es tout seul, quand même ? J'en connais au moins une demi-douzaine d'autres comme nous.

Enfin, connaître… il avait conscience de leur existence, sans savoir exactement qui était qui ou quoi. Et vu la tête que tira le rouge, si, il se croyait effectivement tout seul.

Agacé, mais plus par lui-même et sa perte de contrôle devant Tetsu qu'autre chose, il se décida à aller récupérer ses affaires sur le banc, n'ayant plus vraiment le courage d'affronter le regard du passeur pour l'instant.

\- Aomine-kun…

\- Ça va, Tetsu, je me tire avant de finir par égorger vraiment ton chaton.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en quittant le terrain sans se retourner.

A

\- Tu le savais ?

Kuroko releva les yeux vers son camarade de Seirin, chez qui ils avaient dû rentrer en urgence pour cacher sa métamorphose. Il fallait dire que le tigre avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire disparaître tout ça la première fois, et il n'y arrivait pas mieux maintenant, malheureusement pour lui. Le plus petit des deux secoua lentement la tête.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… Soupira le bleuté, très affecté par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté sur le terrain de basket plus tôt.

Ça l'attristait, même si il comprenait que son ancienne lumière avait voulu cacher son état, mais plus que ça il se posait beaucoup de questions à présent. Depuis quand Aomine était-il comme ça ? Qui étaient les autres personnes comme lui et Kagami qu'il connaissait ?

Le petit bleu avait quelques idées concernant les réponses à ses interrogations, mais il n'était pour l'instant sûr de rien. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça, et avait l'impression de se retrouver mêlé à des choses qui ne le regardaient même pas, puisqu'il n'était lui-même pas affecté personnellement par ce qui touchait ses deux amis. Et ça l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir plus les aider à cause de ça.

Malgré tout, ce qu'il comprenait mieux maintenant, c'était les paniers et mouvements improbables que son ancienne lumière arrivait à faire en défiant toutes les lois élémentaires de la gravité.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a dit à Akashi ? Demanda à nouveau sa lumière.

Kuroko resta silencieux. Ça expliquerait pourquoi et comment leur ancien capitaine était au courant de détails sur l'état de leur ace aux cheveux rouges, mais penser au fait que celui de Tôô se serait confié à lui plutôt qu'à son ombre à l'époque lui faisait étrangement mal, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine.

Voyant son mutisme, Kagami coupa court à leur discussion sur le sujet.

\- On verra bien demain.

Effectivement, ils auraient plus d'éléments de réponses avec l'arrivée d'Akashi pour le week-end, en espérant que ça ne les perdrait pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

A

\- Daiki ?

Kuroko hocha légèrement la tête pour répondre à la question implicite de son ancien capitaine, qui découvrait visiblement en même temps qu'eux que le basané faisait aussi partie des leurs. Dans un sens, il se sentait soulagé que son ancienne lumière ne se soit finalement confiée à personne sur son état, et il se sentait en même temps un peu mal de penser ça, puisque ça avait dû aggraver les problèmes relationnels qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque dans leur équipe. Et il commençait aussi à penser qu'à ce rythme, c'était toute la Génération Miracle qui se découvrirait un côté animal, lui excepté.

Kagami, lui, restait plutôt silencieux pour une fois. Le capitaine leur avait rapidement expliqué les origines de leur problème commun, et il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose d'héréditaire. Il se demandait pourquoi sa famille ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec ses parents. Il revint à la discussion qu'il avait maintenant en captant son prénom.

\- Daiki et Taiga se sont donc battus. Résuma le joueur de Rakuzan après que le passeur lui ait raconté l'épisode de la veille.

Ça n'étonnait qu'à moitié le petit rouge. Non seulement à cause des caractères respectifs des deux adolescents, mais surtout parce que lui-même avait eu un petit accrochage avec un des membres de son équipe, qui s'était révélé être dans la même situation que lui, mais depuis plus longtemps. Son retour au lycée avait été un peu mouvementé à cause de cela, mais fort heureusement ça n'avait été qu'une joute verbale, et non physique, bien vite réglée après qu'il ait remit le petit rebelle à sa place. Ça l'avait tout de même perturbé un moment que cette personne en particulier commence à lui tenir tête sans raison, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avant. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce côté animal qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait, même si il pensait cerner le problème.

\- Je suppose que le besoin d'instaurer une certaine hiérarchie entre nous est plus fort maintenant que nos instincts retournent à un état plus primaire. D'où ces comportements excessifs. Conclut-il à voix haute.

En réponse, le petit bleuté lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa lumière, qui était bien plus calme que lors de son face à face avec Aomine.

\- C'est inutile, entre Taiga et moi. Le devança le capitaine, avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Après tout il ne considérait pas le tigre comme un potentiel rival, et celui-ci ne devait pas le considérer comme tel non plus, pas autant que pour l'ancien ace de Teiko du moins. Ou alors ils étaient tous les deux encore trop peu habitués à leur part animal pour vraiment entrer dans le jeu des dominations. D'ailleurs, connaissant Daiki, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se soit battu seulement pour une mésentente de mâles dominants, il y avait sans doute une certaine personne qui avait joué dans la balance sans même qu'elle le sache elle-même. Il devrait mettre ça au clair plus tard.

Akashi passa gracieusement la journée en compagnie des deux joueurs de Seirin, principalement pour enseigner à Kagami ce qu'il avait appris lui-même sur le contrôle de soi et de son corps, et donc de ses transformations intempestives. Ils avaient après tout un intérêt commun dans le fait qu'il ne fallait pas que leur situation, qu'il ne savait pas encore comment nommer, s'ébruite. Il ne décida de les abandonner qu'à l'heure du dîner. Il devait rentrer impérativement tôt à Kyôto le lendemain, mais il avait encore une personne à qui il voulait rendre visite pour finir de mettre les choses au clair ici avant son départ.

\- Akashi-kun.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu faire plus de quelques pas dehors que le passeur l'avait rattrapé, sachant très probablement où il allait se rendre maintenant. Quand il disait que les raisons de se battre de Daiki étaient plus terre à terre qu'il n'y paraissait, au fond…

\- Veux-tu te joindre à moi, Tetsuya ?

Ce n'était même pas vraiment une question, puisque le joueur fantôme lui emboitait déjà le pas pour le suivre.

A

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit grogner en le sortant de son doux et précieux sommeil. Il avait encore oublié de le mettre sur vibreur. Quel idiot.

Un choix s'offrait à donc à lui. Soit il supposait arbitrairement que c'était cette enquiquineuse de Satsuki qui l'appelait pour une raison stupide, et se rendormir après avoir balancé le bruyant appareil le plus loin possible de ses délicates oreilles, au coin opposé de sa chambre quoi. Soit il prenait le risque de regarder le nom de son correspondant et être potentiellement obligé de répondre en fonction de ce qui s'afficherait. Mais vu qu'il devrait de toute façon entrer en contact physique avec l'objet chantant, il se résigna à l'option numéro deux. Et il fit bien.

\- Akashi ? Demanda-t-il en décrochant, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de l'appeler comme ça, en pleine soirée et sans raison apparente ?

\- Daiki, je t'attends dehors.

Et ça raccrocha. Clair, net et concis, le capitaine qui sait qu'il va se faire obéir quoi.

Aomine resta tout de même un instant interdit, le temps que son esprit brumeux encore ensommeillé enregistre ce qui venait de se passer et comprenne que, oui, il devait bien sortir de chez lui, parce que visiblement Monsieur l'autoproclamé Empereur était en visite à Tôkyô. Manquait plus que ça pour finir sa semaine pourrie.

Il se leva donc, sans trop se presser tout de même, son côté un peu rebelle, enfila un pull qui traînait au pied de son lit et traversa l'appartement pour sortir, gratifiant sa mère d'un simple geste vague de la main quand elle lui demanda où il allait encore à cette heure. Il descendit mollement les escaliers extérieurs de son immeuble et n'eut aucun mal à repérer son ancien capitaine, tout en retenant un grognement en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Pile la personne qu'il voulait éviter en fait.

\- Tetsu, Akas…

Il s'arrêta de parler, et de marcher par la même occasion. C'était quoi le délire depuis deux jours, le réveil des animaux à poils rouges ?

\- Je suppose que tu as compris. Remarqua le capitaine rien qu'à voir son air excédé.

\- Ouais…

Mais bizarrement il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre lui. Il n'avait cette envie qu'avec Kagami, jamais avec d'autres, parce qu'il les considérait sans doute déjà comme plus faible que lui, mais c'était totalement l'inverse avec le joueur de Rakuzan. Il l'avait déjà assimilé comme étant quelqu'un qu'il devait respecter, si il tenait à rester en un seul morceau. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait potentiellement des armes naturelles et plus besoin de ciseaux pour agresser les gens qui ne lui revenaient pas.

Ce qui lui hérissait le poil en revanche, c'était de sentir la nouvelle odeur du tigre sur son Tetsu. Le sien, à lui, pas à Bakagami. Maintenant que l'autre idiot s'était éveillé à sa part animale, c'était une vraie infection. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et préféra se concentrer sur Akashi pour l'instant.

\- Tu viens à la pêche aux infos, je suppose…

\- Tu supposes bien. Fais-moi un résumé.

La basané retint un soupir. C'était chiant, mais puisque c'était demandé par lui, il valait mieux s'exécuter.

\- Force, vitesse, endurance, sens surdéveloppés, ça je suppose que t'as expérimenté. Les problèmes qui vont avec, peut-être pas encore. C'est au niveau de la bouffe et du sommeil dans mon cas, je sais pas si c'est pareil pour les autres.

Il n'était pas allé leur demander, et il ne comptait pas le faire.

\- Ah, et j'ai fait une transformation complète, une fois. Mais j'ai pas recommencé depuis, trop bizarre.

\- Une transformation complète ?

C'était la voix de Kuroko, qui écoutait tout aussi attentivement les paroles du grand bleu.

\- Tu vois à quoi ça ressemble, une panthère noire ? Bah, c'était moi.

Un silence s'installa un instant entre eux, tous étant plongés dans leurs réflexions.

\- Intéressant… Souffla Akashi, visiblement plus dans ses pensées que les deux autres qui s'esquivaient vaguement du regard.

Le petit rouge avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'un corps humain puisse vraiment se métamorphoser au point de singer parfaitement celui d'un animal. Mais après tout il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui pousserait une queue de lion quelques jours plus tôt non plus.

\- Merci Daiki, c'est assez pour l'instant. Déclara-t-il à la surprise des deux autres, avant de les planter là sans autre forme de procès.

Qui savait ce qui se passait dans la tête du capitaine. Pas eux en tout cas, et l'ambiance déjà pas terrible si fit d'un coup plus pesante. Ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis le coup d'éclat des deux gros félins la veille, et ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion de faire disparaître cette gêne latente entre eux.

\- Aomine-kun…

\- Tetsu…

Malaise.

C'était quelque chose qui arrivait rarement entre eux, voir même jamais, et le plus grand se décida à prendre les devants avant que ça ne s'éternise.

\- Désolé, pour l'autre jour.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de s'excuser, mais il l'avait mis mal à l'aise, voir lui avait fait peur au pire des cas, et ce n'était pas le genre de sentiment qu'il voulait que Tetsu éprouve envers lui.

\- C'est auprès de Kagami-kun que tu devrais t'excuser, c'est lui que tu as attaqué. Répondit posément le passeur, plus à l'aise maintenant que la conversation était engagée.

Un râle échappa à l'ace.

\- Lui, ça m'est égal.

Ça l'énervait déjà assez de voir que le tigre avait droit à l'aide et au soutien de son ombre, alors que lui-même avait été incapable de lui avouer son état à l'époque, et avait honteusement laissé leur relation se dégrader.

\- J'aurais pu te soutenir, Aomine-kun. Lâcha Kuroko, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Son regard déterminé lui fit détourner le sien sans qu'il puisse répondre. Il le savait bien maintenant, mais ça ne rattraperait pas ses erreurs passées.

\- Montre-moi. Insista le joueur fantôme.

Et l'ace le fit sans même vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il faisait noir, et au pire les passants penseraient vaguement à un cosplay bizarre, si ils prenaient la peine de s'attarder sur deux ados devant un immeuble.

Son regard se tourna vers son ami sans croiser le sien qui semblait plus intéressé pas les excroissances duveteuses sur son crâne.

\- Quoi ?

Bon, il était conscient que c'était bizarre, surtout de le voir lui avec des oreilles de gros chat sur la tête, mais de là à rester bloqué dessus comme ça…

\- C'est mignon.

\- Hein ?

Il venait sérieusement de le traiter de mignon, là ?

\- Penche-toi, Aomine-kun.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Râla le concerné, qui s'exécuta quand même, parce que c'était Kuroko, et que c'était aussi difficile pour lui de lui dire « non » que ça ne l'était de le dire à Akashi.

Le basané frémit en sentant une petite main fine s'aventurer dans ses cheveux, comme si c'était un geste totalement naturel entre eux, et tressaillit quand il effleura une oreille duveteuse. C'était bizarre comme sensation, personne n'y avait jamais touché, à ses oreilles de félin, d'ailleurs c'était très rare que quelqu'un le touche tout court.

\- C'est doux…

\- Tu comptes me faire passer pour une peluche toute la soirée ? Rétorqua le grand bleu, qui ne bougeait pas pour autant pour se soustraire à la caresse somme toute plutôt agréable.

\- Kagami-kun ne voulait pas que je touche les siennes. Expliqua le passeur comme si ça expliquait tout.

L'ace sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir, et il finit par se reculer en faisant disparaître ses attributs félins. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le tigre revienne sur le tapis ?

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, je te ramène.

Après tout il se faisait tard, et il en avait marre de cette conversation, enfin surtout de Kagami, qui n'était pourtant même pas présent. Il fut intérieurement reconnaissant au joueur fantôme qui hocha la tête sans insister, et ils prirent tous les deux le chemin vers la gare la plus proche pour que le passeur puisse rentrer chez lui sans encombre.

* * *

Hellow !

Je suppose que vous ne pensiez pas avoir de nouvelles de cette fic... et bah si ! :D (En essayant de pas remettre 3 ans pour le chapitre 3, m'enfin je promets plus rien, je tiens jamais mes deadline XD)  
Et j'espère surtout qu'il y a toujours des lectrices(eurs ?), vu comme le fandom s'est vidé depuis !

Aller, remerciements : **Aelix** , **Alayel** , **Kirameku Akayuki** , **Vyersdra** , **Yukiodu44** (et oui, il y aura Kasamatsu, si jamais tu repasses par là ^^), **Cyrielle Tsukishima** , **Laura-067** et **Kyail** !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
